1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight device and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight device to irradiate a light to the liquid crystal display apparatus, wherein the light emitted from the backlight device is selectively transmitted in the liquid crystal panel so that an image is formed by the transmitted light, is known (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2002-270019 and 2004-109205).
As the light source of the backlight device in the liquid crystal display apparatus, light sources using a line light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) have been a mainstream. However, in recent years, developments for a liquid crystal display apparatus using a surface light emitter which is typified by an organic electroluminescence (hereinbelow referred to as an organic EL), and the like, as a light source to realize the thinning and the weight saving, have been in progress.
In the liquid crystal display apparatus using the surface light emitter, generally, a plurality of surface light emitters are arranged and disposed in a state of each having a predetermined gap in between so as to form a light emitting section, and a liquid crystal panel is disposed in front of the light emitting section.
However, in the above mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus using the surface light emitters, there has been a problem in that a dark section is generated in the gaps of the adjacent surface light emitters, which results in a generation of luminance unevenness in the liquid crystal panel.